God is in Canada, eh?
by DarkCrimsonFlame3
Summary: Due to a hunt on the boarders of Canada the god detecting necklace heats up, now Sam, Dean and Castiel must head into the wild, kind speaking country of Canada to hunt down the key to saving the world.


**God is in Canada, eh?**

**Summary:** Right when it seemed like all the options were turning against them and the only way to save the world was to say Yes, by a fluke hunt on the boarders between Canada and the US the god detecting necklace heats up. Now Sam, Dean and Castiel must head into uncharted territory of the wild kind speaking county of Canada. In a small town not far from the boarder lives a girl with a long history into the past. With an arch angel watching over her and lying to her at every turn she never expected that the brothers would find her. What connection does she have to God or is she the key to the end. Attempt

_A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, first time trying to write this and I'm sorry the first chapter is so short; it's more of a tester to see how I'm playing the characters! If you like it and want it to continue the same then please review!!!_

**Chapter One: **

"Tell me again why we are here?" Dean asked as they passed another gas station without stopping. It was the middle of the night but he did not feel the same sleepiness as his brother did and so the tunes turned up louder the more the taller brother drifted off. But now he was excited, for an odd reason for once, though why was he excited? This was just a normal hunt where they would be risking their lives to save another bunch of people who would never remember their names, but oh yah, it didn't matter because that's who they were, the Winchester brothers. Sam jerked awake with a start and pulled out his research papers that had slid off his lap during his sleep. "Like I said about... 20 minutes ago, Dean, five deaths in the past two days, all relating to one river." He looked out the window and groaned quietly to himself, a hand came up to run through his messy hair and he slumped back down on the cool leather seat. "Now please don't wake me again? You may not be tired but I am." With that said he closed his eyes.

Yet it only took another minute for Dean to speak up again. "All related to one river... How did they all die?" Sam jerked awake again and finally gave up, after sitting up he yawned and started to read over his papers again, he wanted to say 'You look at them! You can read can't you?' But he knew better when Dean seemed to be in an odd mood. "Well—one drown, which is weird since the river is only three feet deep, another got tangled on his fishing line and cracked his head open on a rock... and the other three were teens who supposedly went down to the river and were never found again." Dean raised an eyebrow. "And you really think this is strange? I mean drowning is a little weird but tripping and going missing... could it be a fluke that they just happened to be at the same river?" But with the looked Sam was giving him he shut up and concentrated on the road ahead. "When has it ever been a 'fluke', Dean? Considering the fact that even Castiel wants to meet us there?" And as if it was the magic word, a dark figure appeared in the middle of the back seat leaning over to look at the two. Sam jumped and cursed under his breath but Dean only looked in his rear view mirror with a grin. "Speak of the devil." Castiel frowned deeply at the comment. "Why would I want to do that?" Dean's smile disappeared and confusion settled in the car. "It's a.... never mind, what are you doing here, I thought you wanted to meet us there?" Dean stated and glanced back at the angel. "You were taking too long; I had to make sure you were on the right course." Castiel replied in his usual unemotional tone. "Hey well not all of us have heavenly traveling powers, for normal people, we have cars and my baby is going as fast as she can." Dean said lightly with a small cheerful smile on his lips that could only be seen when they passed a street lamp. Castiel leaned back in his seat and sat there calmly. "Well it is still not going fast enough." This made Dean frown once again, Castiel always had this way of taking everything too literally, but he refused to defend his pride and joy again with this angel.


End file.
